


吉他手

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 就像是握住他的手，就像是亲口对他说——
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Ueda Tatsuya





	吉他手

上田龙也是乐队里的键盘手。  
讲到乐队似乎总要想到一些不那么适宜摆在阳光下谈起的事物：烟酒叶子骨肉皮，傍晚前永远睡不醒。可上田不是，上田只是兢兢业业做好这份工，别人去酒吧他睡觉，别人赖床他健身，这辈子抽过的烟都是为了耍帅需要在镜头前或者舞台上点起来的，队友们有一年曾经背着他商量要不要悄悄给他报个铁人三项赛当生日“惊喜”。  
后来他们估算了一下，时间有点紧，上田可能会埋怨他们不早点告诉自己让他早点做针对训练，遂作罢。  
乐队常常在下午三四点钟开始训练，为晚上的演出做准备，尽管如此依然经常有人不准时，上田百无聊赖地敲着琴键。今天主唱也迟到了，推开门的时候看上去宿醉未消。主唱是主唱兼吉他手，符合世人对乐队的大多数刻板印象，没有演出的夜里泡在酒吧，有演出的夜里演出完再去泡酒吧，带去过酒店的女生数量能组一个大型合唱团。他好像朋友很多，朋友们喜欢直呼其名，单音节一个“Jin”干脆利落，但上田宁可慢吞吞叫他复杂的“赤西”。他觉得他们不熟。  
赤西是笨蛋帅哥，或者帅哥笨蛋。认真唱歌写歌的时候他是帅哥，其余时候是笨蛋。上田想起自己好像因为写歌的事情和他在后台打过架——写歌的时候他偶尔也是笨蛋。不仅是笨蛋还觉得自己很帅。  
上田龙也其实也觉得他挺帅，但不妨碍他现在很想揍面前这个害所有人一起等他的迟到大王。  
满脸倦意的赤西打了个丝毫不帅的哈欠。“昨天的姑娘还挺辣？”中丸挑了挑眉毛，这人外表正直其实内心很是风骚。赤西冲他扬了扬下巴，挑了下眉毛算是回答。“开始吧。”本着工作最重要的原则，上田运了运气还是翻开谱子，上面歪歪斜斜是赤西仁手写的歌词初稿。赤西喜欢写让人脸红的歌词，对台下的姑娘们拨头发抛媚眼，眼波飞过去下面麻了一大片，然而练习的时候大家都木着脸唱歌演奏，主唱的哈欠一个接一个，毫无性吸引力可言。反复在底线试探的歌词因为触及传统意义上不会公开谈论的话题所以显得很酷，他们努力扮演自己心目中的酷小孩，一个个拽得二五八万，上田也在努力当酷小孩，用满脸冷漠来掩饰自己其实是在害羞。  
他练钢琴出身，电子琴当然不在话下，但上田更想当吉他手。吉他手可以满场飞奔，吉他手可以在手上比较空的时候和台下一起蹦蹦跳跳，站在键盘前面这么做就有点像傻子。吉他手还可以和另一个吉他手对弹，用腰部支撑着吉他靠近另一把吉他，像挑衅又像炫耀，仿佛吉他是一种器官，是自己身体的一个延伸部分。上田有时会刻意到得比其他人都早，在排练室偷偷拿赤西的吉他练习，但他好像也没有真的在期待自己成为乐队第二个吉他手的那一天。  
“哟”，不知为何赤西今天竟然会早到这么久，他轻手轻脚地进门，看到上田拿着自己的吉他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。“你怎么在弹吉他啊？”  
上田感到自己的手指猛地被琴弦勒了一下。“赤西君，真的非常抱歉！”他从椅子上弹起来九十度鞠躬，下意识地用上了敬语。今天怎么来得这么早啊？  
“啊——没关系的没关系的，尽管用我的练好了。小龙弹得很好呢！是已经练了很久了吗？”赤西愣了一下，扶着上田的肩膀示意他直起上半身，脸上是一贯没心没肺的笑容，“怎么只有你一个人在？其他人都没来吗？”  
“今天田口有事，五点半开始训练。”难道这家伙以为约的是四点然后就这么随随便便迟到了四十分钟吗……  
“这样啊——亏我昨天一点半就回家了，怕又迟到被龟梨骂。好浪费好浪费。”可是你按照四点练习的标准也不是没有迟到啊，上田腹诽。赤西吐吐舌头，随手拉过一把椅子坐下，双脚动作很顺畅地搭到了另一把不远处的椅子上。“你继续弹嘛。”  
上田沉默不语，莫名又想起之前在后台打的架，排练室里只有他们两个人，他感觉气氛有一点生硬，但赤西完全没有意识到这一点。他伸长手臂拍拍上田的肩膀：“快点快点，吉他要多练才能弹好，嘛虽然我超讨厌练吉他……”上田无奈，手指僵硬地拨了几个和弦，赤西倒是无比捧场地夸“好棒好棒”，语气像看到初生的小鹿第一次自己下地走路。  
“确实有点像。”赤西没头没脑地冒出这么一句，上田不解地侧头看他，赤西伸出一根手指点了点自己的鼻子，“你的鼻子，确实挺像鹿的鼻子，中丸说的。”他咧嘴笑起来：“要不以后就叫你斑比吧斑比！”  
“哪里像了。”是笨蛋，是笨蛋，上田在心里默念，却依然觉得心里某处被他的笑容拨动了一下。  
“小龙要不要下次到我家留宿啊可以一起弹吉他。”  
“赤西君不是讨厌练吉他吗。”  
“有朋友一起就不会觉得很无聊啊！话说为什么到现在你还叫我赤西君啊这称呼也该改改了吧？”  
“……我觉得叫赤西比较自在。”  
“那……随便你好了！不过今天开始我想叫你斑比，斑比斑比斑比！”  
“闭嘴！”上田扭头大吼，然后还是忍不住笑了出来，鼻子微微皱了起来，眼睛弯弯。  
上田龙也，在乐队负责键盘，最近开始有点在意同乐队的白痴帅哥主唱兼吉他手。


End file.
